Ovivor: Bali
|filminglocation=Badung, Bali, Indonesia |seasonrun=8:20pm EST - 12:42am EST |nextseason=''Transylvania'' }} Ovivor: Bali is the first season of the second generation of Owenandheatherfan's roleplay series, which began on October 3rd, 2014. You can find records of the first generation on this wiki. It ended with Chuckles the Silly (Ben109) defeating Liam Bonneville (EnTrey) in a close 3-2 jury vote. Although Chuckles wanted to be voted out the entire post-merge, he had the most connections with the jury members which gave him the edge over Liam. Despite Liam having a strong physical and strategic game, as well as dominating the latter half of the game, his decisions to blindside his lover and friends made him an enemy at the Final Tribal Council. (Castaway List with real usernames). (/Character Rankings/ with color code). (/Transcript/ including timestamps). Production This season featured 12 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of six. The tribes for this season were (a subdistrict/village in southern Bali, Indonesia), wearing plum buffs, and (a coastal stretch of beach of Denpasar city of southeast Bali), sporting teal buffs. The two tribes then merged into the green , named by Jaclyn, which was Indonesian for "womb." The roleplay was going to be on Saturday, October 11th, but was ultimately pushed back a week to October 4th, and then a day to Friday, October 3rd. The roleplay started at 8:20pm EST, and ended with a live reunion at 12:42am EST, lasting approximately four hours and twenty-two minutes. On average, this meant that a person was voted off roughly every twenty minutes. Reception to the season was largely positive, with some hailing it as the "revival of Ovivor." The season received lots of critical acclaim from the fan base due to the lively cast, unique challenges, the cultural representation, focus on the survival aspect of the game, and some of the most memorable and entertaining content as well as castaways in Ovivor history. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols': There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by guessing in the correct number slot. There was also an extra hidden idol in the post-merge camp. * Double Tribal Council: At the Day 10 Tribal Council, immediately after the first merge boot, the castaways were instructed to compete in yet another Immunity Challenge, followed by another vote. Season Summary The series began with twelve people divided into two tribes: Kuta and Sanur. Sanur lost the first immunity challenge, but were saved from having to vote out one of their own when Ed Miliband decided to lay down his torch. Kuta lost the next challenge, and proved to be a dysfunctional bunch, by having a deadlocked tie in their very first Tribal Council. Steve Minecraft drew the purple rock and was eliminated from the game. The two tribes alternated wins, as Sanur lost the next challenge, where they unanimously voted out Tock Tickety, and Kuta lost the one afterwards, sacrificing Hope just before the merge. When the two tribes dissolved into the green Rahim, former tribal lines were immediately apparent. Both tribes entered the merge with an even four members, but Crustle Cox abandoning her original tribe led to one of their members, Darek Lush, leaving and just missing his opportunity on jury. However, when a shocking Double Tribal Council was revealed, and Jaclyn Schultz won her second individual Immunity Challenge, Crustle was blindsided by the same tribe she flipped to help. When Eevee won Individual Immunity, Jaclyn had to decide whether she would play her Hidden Immunity Idol on herself or Chuckles the Silly, the only other remaining Kuta member. Feeling confident in her safety, Jaclyn played the idol on Chuckles, but was blindsided when the opposing alliance actually sent votes in her direction. When Eevee won her second Individual Immunity, it seemed to be the end of the road for Chuckles. However, when the guys and Magic Conch formed an alliance, it was actually Kim Possible who received the short end of the stick, leaving her closest ally Eevee all by herself. Liam Bonneville won the next Individual Immunity, and so Eevee had to place her trust on Chuckles, the same person who helped vote out her best friend at the last Tribal Council. Chuckles stayed true to his word, however, and forced a firemaking tiebreaker, which Eevee easily won against the non-sentient conch shell. At the Final Immunity Challenge, although Eevee was in the lead with nine points, Liam made a huge comeback and stole his second Individual Immunity of the season. Despite all of her growth and development throughout Bali, Eevee's efforts to win the game were rendered useless when Liam stayed true to his alliance with Chuckles, and took the remaining Kuta member to the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Tribal Council, although Chuckles wanted to be voted out the entire post-merge, he had the most connections with the jury members which gave him the edge over Liam. Despite Liam having a strong physical and strategic game, as well as dominating the latter half of the game, his decisions to blindside his lover and friends made him an enemy at the Final Tribal Council. In a close 3–2 jury vote, the last remaining Kuta member also became the winner of Bali, and the first winner of the entire second generation as a whole. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the Final Tribal Council.'' The Game Jaclyn played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Darek, negating two votes for him. Due to a deadlocked tie, players were forced to draw rocks. Jaclyn played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Chuckles, negating two votes for him. Voting Table Reception Reception to the season was largely positive, with some hailing it as the "revival of Ovivor." The season received lots of critical acclaim from the fan base due to the lively cast, unique challenges, the cultural representation, focus on the survival aspect of the game, and some of the most memorable and entertaining content as well as castaways in Ovivor history. Gallery Category:Seasons Category:Ovivor: Bali